El rastro de lavanda
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Hay veces en las que la resignación es el mejor aliado. ¿Qué encontrará Stear si sigue el rastro de lavanda? One Shot, minific. Esta es una secuela de "Una cápsula en el tiempo" /s/5358009/1/Una capsula en el tiempo .


**El rastro de lavanda**

De: Tinta Roja (Valerie Sensei)

Después el fallido intento por reemplazar al Príncipe de la Colina, cuando viajó al pasado con la cápsula del tiempo, Stear se sintió derrotado. Parecía casi imposible ganar el corazón de la rubia, pero no toda la esperanza estaba perdida. Algo nuevo se le tenía que ocurrir. No por nada se consideraba científico. No descansaría hasta ver cumplida su meta de enamorarla.

Dio vueltas en su laboratorio, siempre pensando en algo nuevo. Diseñó un nuevo aparato que la hipnotizaría, pero después de unos intentos la máquina se prendió en fuego. Preparó un brebaje que la enamoraría, sin embargo, cuando lo probó, sufrió unos fuertes cólicos y mareos; lo dio por descartado. Miró desilusionado a su máquina del tiempo y repasó aquella experiencia. Luego de volver, no quiso usarla más.

Una mañana sintió un ataque de optimismo y trabajó incesantemente hasta que creyó que estaba lista. Quiso viajar por el tiempo y probarla. Así lo hizo. Viajó al futuro y al pasado. Quedó maravillado en lo que había conseguido y olvidó el propósito de usar el tiempo a su favor para conquistar a Candy.

Pasaron algunos meses. Luego de viajar por el tiempo hasta la saciedad, volvió a contemplar la idea inicial. Esta vez viajaría al futuro de Candy. Calculó un tiempo razonable, no muy lejos del que estaba; serían un par de años. Fijó el tiempo. Finalmente, daría un paso importante para él. Se sentía ansioso. No quería que nada fallara.

Se pasó las manos sudadas por los pantalones. Se sentó dentro de la cápsula y oprimió el botón que comenzaría el viaje por el futuro. Fue cuestión de unos minutos. Por más que había viajado, era difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación de viajar entre una dimensión y otra. Primero, sentía que su cuerpo se desintegraba. Luego, una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si estuvieran dos fuerzas apretando su alma. Al final, veía cómo su cuerpo se recomponía acompañado de mareos intensos. Si bien era incómodo, era un buen precio a pagar por tener el privilegio de viajar por el tiempo.

Encontró todo igual, dada a la poca diferencia de tiempo. Su primer instinto le indicó que debía ir hacia el hospital donde trabajaba ella. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, la vio a lo lejos, en la esquina de la calle. Al parecer, estaba comprando un ramillete enorme de flores. Se contuvo de gritarle; estaba muy lejos de ella y pensó que no sería prudente. De manera que, resolvió seguirle para ver qué ella haría. Pasó por el puesto de flores. Stear le preguntó a la vieja que las vendía qué flores compró Candy.

-Lavandas. Se ha llevado todas las que quedaban, señor.

-Gracias –contestó un impaciente Stear, que no quería perder de vista a la chica que lo volvía loco.

Mientras la seguía, recordó en una ocasión en donde ella le contaba a él y a Archie lo mucho que le gustaba la lavanda. Más que el color tan llamativo de la flor, le encantaba el olor que emanaba.

-¿Te gustan más que las Dulce Candy? –preguntó con un dejo de celos Stear.

-Significan cosas diferentes para mí –contestó con un aire de desinterés.

Cada momento vivido junto a ella, llegaba fresco a su memoria. Eran momentos gratos, felices, únicos. No había ser en esta tierra que le causara tanta felicidad.

Volvió en sí y procuró concentrarse. No quería que se le escapara. Era importante para el entender el curso de la vida futura de ella. Dobló en algunas calles, caminaba con un paso constante, en actitud reflexiva. El olor de las lavandas que ella llevaba en sus manos invadieron las calles por las que caminaron. Stear pensó que ella no estaba bien, que algún dolor tenía incrustado en el alma.

Finalmente, llegó a un cementerio. El chico se extrañó. Él no sabía que ella tenía la costumbre de visitar la tumba de Anthony, pero no era exactamente el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su primo. La curiosidad por saber quién había muerto lo hizo esperar impaciente y escondido detrás de un árbol. Desde allí, vio cómo la rubia se arrodilló frente a la tumba, en actitud de penitencia. Sus labios elevaron una plegaria. Acto seguido, dispuso de todas las lavandas. Era como si quisiera impregnar toda la tumba de su olor. Cuando las dejó colocadas, se santiguó y se marchó. A lo lejos, Stear distinguió la cara llena de lágrimas que enjugaban su pena.

Éste se acercó a la tumba, pero maldijo el momento en que lo hizo. Las manos comenzaron a temblar, su pecho se inflaba con las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba. Entre la confusión, Stear entendió que no era dueño del tiempo como lo imaginaba. También entendió que en su tumba estaba Candy presente, presente con el olor de lavandas…


End file.
